Muv Luv AR V Divergence: Patriot
by frag2k13
Summary: Japan 1998 saw an event that would change the fate of the world. But what if that event didn't happen as it should? What would happen should Takeru and Sumika survive the invasion of their hometown? CIA centric fic, dark/grey.


**A/N: Ok finally got round to getting one of my AR series up, got the rest of the other variations at various levels of chapter 1 completion so hopefully will see more of these soon. Little slow to start while forging on hope it hits a new spot for people and encourages others to break the mould of the usual formula.**

 **For those waiting on WOZ chapter 4, lost my progress via computer crash so will be taking some time from that, will continue soon but going to wait. HOH will be getting a reboot soon and was also working a good reboot on Infinity Plus up to new chapter 9 will start publishing it when I get to the pre coup (approx. chapter 15 not 10 that the original is).**

 **Anyway drop a review for this let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Muv Luv not owned by me.**

 **Warning: Rated M for mature, this fic is set in the Betaverse so yeah.**

Hiiragi Town - 1998

Chaos, it was the only word that could describe the situation. All the planning and drills had been for naught as panic ripped through the civilians of Hiiragi town. With the BETA forces now past Osaka the government had increased the drills on all areas just beyond the front lines.

A simple drill of hearing the alarm and heading calmly towards Hakuryou Imperial academy to take a truck to the shelters in Tokyo, sadly the BETA offensive had hit the defenders hard and the base was already severally damaged.

With no means to escape with help from the military the civilian populous had panicked and began heading towards the docks. The noise was deafening, alarms blared out being ignored by those it was meant for as inhuman screams from assaulting BETA and cannon and machine-gun fire from Imperial defenders added to the mix.

Amongst the crowd heading towards the sea was a young man, Shirogane Takeru. He was quiet nondescript with short chestnut brown hair and eyes, a casual T-shirt and trousers. He stopped as a stray shell hit a house in front of him raining concrete and wood around him as he looked back at the base.

There standing tall inside the compound was a Type-77 Gekishin TSF, the muzzle flash from its cannon clearly seen as it engaged unseen assailants to protect the base and the residents of the town.

"Takeru-chan!" A loud and familiar voice cut through the crowd.

Takeru turned to see the person he had been looking for, Kagami Sumika his oldest friend. Her face twisted into worry as he dashed to him her long red hair swinging wildly even with the yellow bow tying it into a ponytail.

"We need to get to the docks, there are supposed to be boats there." Takeru breathed a sigh of relief at finding her.

Sumika nodded worry in her vivid red eyes before Takeru took her hand and they raced off, always together. It was the concept Takeru had always taken for granted, Sumika his next door neighbour and childhood friend.

He felt his heart hammering as he ran and heard Sumika's gasping breath behind him, his heart thudding harder at the idea of losing her to the BETA. His hand tightened around hers and he felt her squeeze back in assurance.

He wasn't losing her, his mind wondering if this was the end whether he should say something. He had always thought her cute, the idea now that today could be their last day alive was stirring emotions deep within him, emotions he wanted to share with her.

He broke from his self-reflection and thoughts as they reached a T junction, he stopped briefly looking around. Everyone had vanished, he spun on the spot looking at Sumika who was gasping for breath her hand resting on her bare knees her face flushed red with exertion.

Alarm bells rung in Takeru's mind at this, while the populous were largely kept in the dark about the BETA, survivors tales filtered through the towns and cities as the exodus from the western region had arrived in Kanto.

Tales of inhumanly fast and ruthless creatures that were impervious to harm spooked all who heard them and while many had dismissed the idea of them being invulnerable many agreed the BETA were more dangerous than the government gave them credit for.

"T-Takeru-chan, where are we going?" Sumika puffed out.

Takeru noticed the same TSF up far away on the hill, a moment passed as it began firing wildly and several large red creatures dived on it. Another stray shell flew through the air impacting another house close to them, the left path was now covered in rubble.

He looked down the route, a parade of humans ran for their lives further down and Takeru felt relief at finding others, he looked at Sumika hoping she would catch her breath quickly when he heard inhuman wails.

His head twisted around trying to find the noises when a human shriek caused him to locate both, down the right path several white monsters and red ones gave chase, Takeru shuddered as he saw a woman fall and the large red spider creature tore into her.

"Left, Run!" Takeru called grabbing Sumika's hand again and taking her away from the docks and towards the industrial district.

They didn't look back, Takeru for fear of seeing those creatures on their tail. Houses quickly gave way to industrial buildings and soon warehouses, battered and salt rusted buildings of pale yellows and red appeared as they reached the loading areas for small businesses.

More sounds followed them, less alien and more human. Takeru allowed himself to look over his shoulder, Sumika was looking worse for wear and just behind them and catching up were two adults.

The man was tall, short cropped blond hair and eyes hidden behind shades, a muscular physique under a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. His companion a young woman with jet black hair reaching her shoulders and jade coloured eyes.

She too held a respectable amount of muscle under her black tank top and jeans, each person had a holster on their hips, the one thing Takeru's eyes kept darting back to.

The man looked briefly at him and nodded before pushing on and beginning to overtake him, he wanted to call out and ask them for help but it was unlikely to work with the situation as it was.

More noise filled the area over their footsteps, warping metal along with two alien cries. The pair ahead stopped as a large white skinned BETA appeared in their path, the metal wall of the warehouse peeling like soft fruit as a second emulated the first but behind the two.

Takeru felt a cold sweat form as he watched the two become cornered, both BETA seemed to take an interest in the adults and to Takeru this was a prime time to escape and leave the two to their fate.

He shook the idea off, if the two with guns fell then he and Sumika were likely to die even quicker, he felt the sheer terror in Sumika through her hand and looked down at her, tears were filling her eyes.

His heart was already racing and only increased seeing this, he had to make a stand, he had begun training for the draft only months away, and it was time to see if that training bore fruit.

He looked for a weapon, anything and spotted an item in the nearby dumpster, it would do it was intact, he quickly embraced Sumika pressing her against him and savouring the warmth and her familiar scent.

"T-Takeru-chan?" She whimpered softly.

"Sumika' I am going to help them, hide by there." He pointed to the same dumpster. "And call if you get in trouble."

Sumika looked like she wanted to protest but nodded instead at the serious look on his face, the two rushed to the hiding spot and Takeru using leverage pulled the large object out of the bin.

The sudden noise of garbage being upturned caused all to look at him, he gripped the weapon like a bat. A large traffic cone, semi hard plastic with a solid plastic base, around as tall as he was. Takeru and the man looked eyes, the man nodded and put on a small smile.

"You hold the one off kid, we will get you out of this country, ok?" The man's semi poor Japanese told him he was obviously a foreigner.

"Just hurry."

The sounds of safeties being removed told Takeru he would have to trust these two, he hoped he made the right decision now more for Sumika's sake.

Two loud gunshots echoed around the confines of the metallic enclosure and Takeru roared out as he swung the cone like a baseball bat at the flank of the creature. The hollow thud of the impact saw Takeru stagger as the mushroom headed creature wailed in anger.

It encroached on his position as he stepped back, his fingers drumming on the makeshift grip he lowered his stance ready to swing higher at its head, a scream from ahead broke his concentration as the woman fell her leg a bleeding stump a third creature having appeared from nowhere.

"Wah?" Takeru gasped seeing the man trying to pull his comrade away from the new alien.

A shadow blocked his view and the BETA was in his face, he swung quickly the heavy cone feeling heavier every moment but another hollow thud was mixed with a loud cracking sound, the BETAs head was at an odd angle and anticlimactically the creature fell to the ground unmoving.

The third BETA was almost on top of the two, he realised then why they weren't firing back. Their guns were empty, the first BETA was peppered with holes as purple blood oozed from the wounds.

He rushed in as the BETA swung at the man's head his cone blocking the swipe and diverting it to his own chest, searing pain filled his body as he cried out. Sumika's alarmed voice was heard in the distance and he looked back to check she was safe.

"I owe you one kid." The man spoke from behind him.

His cone was snatched from his hand by the man who swung it with much better form, Takeru fell to the ground as he watched the man beat the two BETA to death with anger, the body and head pulverised into a concoction of blood and meat chunks.

Heavy breathing came from the man and Takeru could hear the pained gasps from the woman, the man rushed passed him as Sumika was in his face, her eyes streaming tears as she hugged him and sobbed into his bloody chest.

"Hey kid I need your help." The man spoke breaking the pair from their own world. "I need help getting Jennifer to our boat."

"You said we could go to right?" Takeru asked pushing himself up.

"Yeah, I keep my word kid and both of us owe you our lives, we will get you safely to America."

Takeru nodded as he noticed the man had attached some kind of rope or hose to the woman's stump, he rubbed his own chest looking at the four diagonal marks running across his chest from right to left.

"You're lucky kid, but a great trophy, not many civilians can kill BETA, even if they are the weakest."

Takeru helped support Jennifer as Sumika supported him, the moans of pain from the woman filled his ears as she scrunched her eyes shut tightly.

"Names Jack Henderson by the way, this is my partner Jennifer Taylor, what's yours?"

"Shirogane Takeru, this is Kagami Sumika." He introduced them.

"Hmm Shirogane is how you guys would address each other, can I call you Takeru?"

"Sure." Takeru nodded as the four moved quickly but cautiously towards a series of loading cranes.

Takeru felt a little woozy as they reached the clearing, Jennifer was too flitting in and out of consciousness a trail of blood leaking behind the group like a slug trail.

It was at this point Takeru noticed a boat, a fishing trawler. It was grubby with flaking paint but on board stood several men in body armour and armed with rifles, seeing the group they raised them to fire.

"Don't shoot, it's JJ." Jack called out.

The one standing on the very top didn't move but two more rushed towards them before taking their burden off their hands, the woman was quickly loaded onto the boat and disappeared into the vessel.

The soldiers looked over the two teen, Takeru trying his best to hold his gaze while Sumika hid behind him, the man said nothing before looking at Jack.

"Kids names Takeru, he saved our lives I promised them a lift."

The man's gaze returned to his before looking at his wound and nodding, he stepped aside allowing them entry, Takeru with little grace climbed aboard before helping Sumika on, he looked around seeing nothing that told him it was a boat of American forces.

Coils of rope and traps for fish littered the deck, the engines roar caught him by surprise and he stumbled to find Sumika hold him steady he smiled tiredly at that before moving towards the stern.

He slumped down near the back as Sumika sat next to him clear worry on her face, she gingerly reached out to his shredded T-shirt and bloodied wounds before pulling back.

"It's fine, barely a scratch." He tried to grin not feeling up for it, his eyes noticed one of the soldiers had moved to join them, discreetly observing them while trying not to make it obvious.

"It's gone." Sumika murmured her voice barely a whisper. "Our homes, everything. Why did this happen Takeru-chan?"

Teary eyes looked up at him seeking answers he didn't have, but he needed them himself, he wanted to do something but his country was burning and from the way the BETA seemed to sweep aside their defence his country was going to fall.

"Not everything." His arm wrapped around her pulling her tighter to himself, assurance that he wasn't going anywhere and would protect her from the BETA whatever the coast.

"Takeru-chan, look." Sumika pointed towards the shore.

Takeru's released her his eyes followed her finger and saw the docks they were heading towards earlier, a large group of people crowded around a single boat pushing and shoving as BETA appeared, more panic seemed to rip through the crowd as several people wound up in the water.

They watched as one began treading water before vanishing below the waves, within moments BETA were climbing up the docks out of the ocean surrounding the civilians.

Sumika buried her head in his shoulder as Takeru shut his eyes as he listened to the screams before opening them again. He had to watch, to remember what the BETA were like, what they could do. Anger filled him, relief at not being amongst them but anger at his country.

His country that had touted it would beat the BETA and yet couldn't stop them and anger at the BETA for killing so many of his countrymen. It wasn't even a hot anger he felt, a cold rational anger, a famous author once said revenge is a dish best served cold.

He now truly understood the concept, hot anger led to mistakes and death, but cold anger was rational to the degree of planning and fore thought. It was luck he was where he was, it was luck he had turned left at the junction, now he had to plan to kill the BETA.

But he would need help, he would need support. He would need these people on the boat, Jack. He was nowhere to be found on deck so was most likely below with the woman Jennifer, he wasn't sure if he should go below.

He eyed the man hovering nearby, he wasn't sure how much Japanese the man knew and was hesitant to ask him. There was a bit of tension with the American's after the initial assault by the BETA.

The group had begun removing heavy equipment from Japan after the invasion and since then they had been quickly withdrawing their forces. Takeru felt there was something up there, without knowledge of the political side he could only draw the conclusion that the American's were abandoning the Japanese to their fate.

But knowing was apparently half the battle and here-say was not what he wanted to work with, in the end he could only go with what he saw. Japan falling to the might of the BETA and the American keeping his word to get him away from a certain death.

He looked back at the docks, the carnage was over but there were still humans alive, the BETA were…taking prisoners? He shuddered seeing that, the idea he could have been captured along with Sumika and taken to anywhere, it was too horrifying to even contemplate.

He decided, it was a long shot but it was his best bet. If they were going to America then he would try there, a means to his goal of protecting Sumika whatever the cost.

"Sumika." He got the girls attention, her eyes ringed and faded from everything that happened. "I am going to ask to join the fight for America, maybe whatever Jack is doing, I won't let the BETA hurt you."

Sumika nodded slightly her face puffy and red from tears and embarrassment before she took a deep breath trying to steel herself.

"Then if Takeru-chan is joining so will I." Sumika replied her voice firm. "I will always be with Takeru-chan, always."

He found himself hugging her again, his eyes catching the soldier shifting uncomfortably nearby and moving to not watch something he was at least thankful for.

"I'm going to find Jack ask him."

She nodded at that sitting back down, she didn't want to go below and see the injury of the woman, the scene from the docks was long gone from sight but forever burned into her mind.

He tried speaking to the man whose blank look told him he knew nothing of the language, just a soldier. Pointing to the door down and himself he got a nod, better safe and not take a bullet to the back, to come that far and die was stupid.

The interior was surprisingly advanced and well maintained, the hull was clearly camouflage to the ships purpose as machines worked their unknown magic, he looked around seeing the scowls and suspicious looks from the small crew.

"Jack?" He asked getting pointed further into the ship.

Heading towards the area he could now hear moans of pain over the engines hum, he looked in to see a bloodied man working on the wound as Jack held her hand. Jennifer biting down on a cylindrical object to suppress the yells of agony.

"If she gets treated soon she may well recover." The man spoke quietly in English.

"How long?" Jack caught sight of him but kept his attention to the medic.

"Less than two hours."

Takeru had no idea of the time limit but hoped at least they had good facilities wherever they were heading. He knew they would meet another ship of some kind, the one they were on wasn't suitable for even a trip to Hawaii.

"We'll make it, she'll make it. Takeru." He called out the medic having done his thing and moving off. "You need something?"

"Uh, how is she?" He backtracked slightly.

"She will live, but may lose more of her leg, the Typhon which we are waiting on will get us the help needed." Jack explained to Takeru's nod. "But I don't think you came down here for to check, what you need?"

Takeru managed to not look too sheepish, while there had been some concern over the woman's health his priority had been and still was Sumika and the loss of his country, but keeping Jack amicable was important to his future.

"Yeah, my country is gone, Sumika and me have nothing left and." He bowed deeply. "I want to join and fight the BETA."

Jack who had still yet to remove his shades took them off revealing bagged eyes, he shift slightly in his seat as Jennifer moaned more in delirium.

"Kid, I won't lie to you. My job, it's not pleasant."

"Neither are the BETA I saw." Takeru added seeing Jack concede the point.

"We do, unpleasant things for our objectives. To be honest with you I wasn't going to keep my word and just leave you both behind." Jack sighed wearily. "It's what we do."

Takeru paused at that, he wasn't sure how to deal with that revelation, clearly things had changed with Jennifer's injury and his actions but he had trusted the man, it was a shock. But while he wanted to lambaste the man had he been in the same situation he would have most likely said anything to get help too.

"But I feel like you probably knew that." Jack continued not knowing Takeru's line of thought before taking a deep breath. "Tell you what Takeru, when we get to the Typhon I will ask my handler, he's got some clout up higher see what he says about you wanting in. though what about your girl?"

Takeru had the decency to blush at that, was Sumika 'his girl'? the invasion had certainly put the more ambiguous feelings for her into a better perspective but telling her out right still hadn't happened, while she to had never overtly stated it her constant declarations of 'always being together' had he ring about them.

"She, wants to join too, wherever I go." He shrugged.

"Well considering what you did to the Soldier class I think we got a good asset in waiting with you, the girl too, kept her calm in that situation didn't freeze up or run, she has a good shot too."

With that Jack stood up and beckoned for him to follow, the medic again now tending to the injured woman.

"Head back up, not really allowed down here, I'll make the call give my handler the heads up."

Takeru nodded heading back to the deck, the two guards still on lookout while Sumika was now sleeping exhausted from the ordeal. He sat down next to her hearing her mumble sadly.

The droning of the engine died down waking Sumika and alerting Takeru to something happening, the boat was now in open water and bobbing on the waves, he looked around in slight panic, after Jacks confession he hoped they weren't about to dump them overboard.

He jumped, the sudden explosion of a large black object from beneath the waves caught him by surprise, they weren't heading to a ship but a sub.

The landing of the sub back in the water sent the smaller vessel swaying heavily and the pair tumbled at the roughness, it didn't look like any sub Takeru had seen before. The usually rounded nose was more angular and the lack of a tower left it as an almost cigar shape, within moments people were out of a hatch on the sub and setting up a bridge while the boat moved closer.

He watched with almost idolised fascination as the crews worked efficiently, Jennifer was brought up onto the deck and no sooner had the bridge landed on the deck were the medic and Jack ferrying the stretchered woman to the larger vessel.

He watched as she was turned over to what looked like another medical crew, Jack waved them over and gingerly but quickly the pair crossed as the smaller ship's crew followed to Takeru's confusion.

"We're blowing the vessel, can't return and won't leave it here." Jack explained helping the pair into the hatch. "Get to the infirmary kid, get those wounds checked out and I will give the Captain a heads up, he sounded receptive on the horn."

Takeru nodded before following the waiting medic, it was an amazing thing to be inside the submarine, the space yet still claustrophobic nature made him nervous before he found himself seated on a bed with the remains of his shirt removed.

The man worked on his wounds quickly, swabbing and cleaning the dried blood away before pulling out a small roll of bandages. Sumika sat in the corner away from the bed to give the man room to work.

"Wound will scar." The man spoke in slow English. "Too close to heal properly."

Takeru nodded not saying anything, his English wasn't great but was good enough he thought. With the wound dressed the man went to the comms panel to alert the Captain of him being okay while leaving him with a new blue polo shirt which he put on. A moment passed before a sailor appeared and escorted them to a plush meeting room.

A klaxon went off as they arrived causing them to jump in shock, a voice spoke over the speakers alerting them.

"Depth set at 150m, Supercavitating drive activating all hands brace for launch."

They had no idea but seeing the sailor urge them to sit in the chairs and buckle in like he was caused them to act, the low thrum of the engine got louder before what sounded like a rocket was heard, the feeling of being pushed into the chair was felt for a moment.

"What was that?" Takeru gasped in shock.

The sailor said nothing but opened the door and waited, it wasn't long before Jack and another man entered the room, he looked like an almost stereotype of a sea dog with his woollen sweater and raggedy beard.

The pair sat down at the table and pulled out two small flashing devices, the man motioned towards the one he was wearing. With this the pair attached the devices to their clothing and waited.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to welcome you earlier, my name is Aaron Carter this is my boat." The man spoke confusing the two as to his lips not matching what they heard. "I have you to thank for saving my people."

"How?" Takeru asked motioning to the device, he wasn't about to say no problem about the aide it had been a problem.

"Ah, translation device used by our TSF pilots and people in my position to communicate, useful when working alongside foreign forces." Aaron spoke easily. "Now, my agent here said you were looking to join our line of work."

A tense silence filled the air as Aaron scrutinised the pair before a small smile crossed his face.

"I will ask, were you scared son?"

Takeru wanted to bluster and say no he wasn't but it would be a bare faced lie, he looked at the man keeping his tone level.

"Yes, I was." The man smiled a little more.

"Had you said no I would have called you a liar or crazy, it's refreshing to see." The man stated leaning forward. "Now what were you fighting for son?" Again another question came.

Takeru looked at Sumika before answering. "For Sumika, to get her to safety."

"Oh, why?"

"Because she is important to me." The words cause his face to slowly turn red something Sumika emulated hearing it. Aaron and Jack chuckled somewhat at this.

"Not what I meant though that answers another question what I wanted to know was why did you seek aide from my people?"

"They had guns, looked like they knew the BETA, my chances of surviving were higher with their help." It went unsaid he didn't ask them but they were under an assumption he wasn't changing.

"Pragmatic, but smart." Jack spoke for the first time the only person without a translator.

With that said Aaron lent back as the two began a hushed conference, the blinking translation box switched off so it wouldn't voice what they said. After a few minutes the two re-entered the conversation.

"You know, I would usually say it's impossible but Jack vouched for you so I am willing to get you in on his word and our conversation." Aaron's face turned serious again. "However the training is hard and often immoral, we do what we can for the future, and I hope you can understand that."

"After." Takeru paused aligning his thoughts. "After the BETA destroyed my home, I am willing to do whatever it takes."

"I hope so Takeru." With that Aaron and Jack got up to leave before he turned around again. "We all need something in this war son, I got this sub and its crew, I see you got each other so remember that when you train it will take you far. I'll get someone here soon to bring you something to eat, you look like you need it."

With that the pair were left alone to deal with Takeru's declaration, the semi awkward atmosphere was broken an unknown time later as another sailor entered with two small plates of food.

Neither spoke during the meal, too many things were changing too fast and both settled into their thoughts as they fiddled with western utensils and runaway peas. It was saying something about the pair that even with the issues at hand the silence wasn't too oppressive after the meal and they sat with the empty plates on the table for the next hour.

A few times during this found Takeru playing with the table's anti-slip lip and thinking back to his homeland, the BETA were virtually unstoppable but the Americans had wiped out a hive a few decades back, maybe that was what was required, a hard decisive act.

The klaxon's going again caused him to jump again, he glared at the device as another warning about coming out of supercavitation mode were announced. The feeling of deceleration almost made the pair lose their lunch from the sudden change in velocity but both fought it down.

The pair stood together stretching and wandering around the narrow confines of the room, it wasn't until the two almost collided that the situation collapsed and the atmosphere changed again.

Old bonds, the certainty even in an uncertain future that the two would be together, something innocent in a world where innocence was lost on the bloody fields of battle. Both had seen it, a world of adults and horror. A world they lived in but were sheltered from by the leaders of their nation, one that couldn't protect itself.

But life isn't so cut and dried, even with the rose coloured glasses off minds do not truly change so quickly and while both were honest with their feeling to themselves, to each other the final threads of their long standing relationship hung.

It would never been the same were they to finally confess but their lives were never to be the same anyway.

"Sum/Tak." Both spoke at the same time killing any built up momentum, they looked down.

The boiling emotions inside Takeru finally got the best of him, now or never. He gripped Sumika's hands feeling the warmth and still mild trembling of residual fear, she looked up at him.

"Sumika, I, love you. Damn it I am not good at this." He admitted. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Wide eyed, tears again filled her eyes at this but for the first time in a while tears of relief, she didn't answer instead diving into Takeru hugging him. Neither noticed the door opening as a sailor arrived to escort them to the hatch, he coughed rudely to get their attention causing the pair to break apart and glare at the man.

"We have docked." He stated slowly. "Follow me."

Following the man they climbed the ladder out onto the hull, they were inside a building a large warehouse of some kind, no noticeable doors leading elsewhere only a ramp leading down into the ground.

The bay for the sub took up most of the room sitting inside a large deep pool and from his position Takeru could see a large tunnel under the water that most likely led back to the ocean.

Walking along the set up bridge an ambulance was already pulling off, it looked like a normal ambulance to Takeru though he doubted they would allow one in the place. Parked nearby was a jeep with blacked out windows and two serious looking men in casual clothing.

"Well this is your ride." A semi artificial voice spoke behind them. Turning around they saw Aaron had come ashore too. "Jack has gone to our, place, to treat Jennifer but he wishes you the best as do I. Good luck the pair of you and hope to work with you in the near future."

They shook hands before he returned to the sub, they watched as a moment later it begun to sink below the waves in a bubbling and sucking torrent of water and back out of the building.

"Mr Shirogane? Ms Kagami? Please get in the jeep."

Without another prompting the two got in the back and pulling off without waiting for them to get their belts on. The tunnel they entered seemed to snake around the entire island if the length of time and turns made was any indication.

A means to disorient people and hide the true location of the clandestine landing point, they popped up near a nondescript parking garage, the bright sun of the pacific island would have been blinding were it not for the tinted windows.

Takeru wanted to ask where they were going but refrained, they would likely not answer and were just the escorts to wherever they were going. But both now knew there was no going back now, they had made their decision and were in it for the long haul, both had mirrored thoughts for the future.

'I will protect Takeru/Sumika whatever the cost.'

The jeep pulled to a halt outside a plush office building, faded yellow paint and almost perfectly box shaped with a single American flag waving in the light breeze. The doors opened seeing them hop out as the two were escorted inside.

A short lift ride saw them moved into a spacious but finely decorated office, a large mahogany desk took pride of place with matching bookshelves filled with leather bound books. A large American flag filled one wall while a second housed a painting of a colonial era battle.

Sitting at the desk a young man with well-tended blond hair and rimmed glasses, he smiled easily seeing them and beckoned them to sit in the waiting chairs.

"So you want to become American citizens?" The man spoke as they sat down. "We have a few forms to fill in, non-disclosure acts, emancipation to adults and your declaration to this country. Now do you have any questions?"

"Where do I sign?" Takeru asked instantly.

The man's face fell a little at that before shrugging and picking up a small manilla folder with the words top secret on them.

"I was expecting some hesitation to be honest." The man faux groused. "I was going to have you sign the non-disclosure forms and show you this but no need now."

The man took the folder and moved it behind his desk, the sound of shredding was heard for a few moments.

"Okay then, in English too if you will, the emancipation form first, it's a bit backwards but we need adult legality for what you have in mind."

Two forms were pushed across the tab, seals of the United States emblazoned on them, it took a small amount of reading with the bigger words but they understood them well enough, giving up their status as minors, Takeru was only weeks away anyway with his draft so it mattered little to him, signing the form inventing his new signature at the same time he realised he was now considered an adult with all the obligations and rights of one.

"Okay good, now we have the pledge." He slid along a single document with both English and Japanese, he pressed a button on his desk and two men appeared as if waiting, they stood at the back getting wary looks for the two. "They are independent witnesses, a lawyer and a local doctor."

The two nodded at this but said nothing instead they moved forward to grab new forms that the man handed them, a venerable forest of paperwork was passing along the desk.

"Right raise your hand and again in English please speak the passage."

Takeru held the paper up near eye height before lowering it slightly, he was to renounce his country during the declaration. The final hurdle to a new future, he had survived the BETA this was a nothing challenge.

" _I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state and sovereignty, or whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic, terrestrial and non-terrestrial; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform combatant services in the Armed Forces of the United States; that I will perform work of national importance under direction of my sponsors; and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God."_

Sumika's declaration followed his, no hesitation in her voice seeing Takeru perform the oath, then both done the sheet was returned along with two forms from the witnesses. The two men shook hands with everyone before leaving their duty done.

"Well let me be the first to welcome our newest American citizens." The man stood up and shook their hands. "Welcome to the United States."

Sitting down again he pushed forward the final documentation, the non-disclosure forms.

"Final ones I swear." He chuckled slightly. "We will then get your photos and passports and other documents ready before shipping you stateside. These are relevant to your next destination and work."

Signing more documents they were handed some additional papers and told to keep them on them, with that the two were moved into another room where their photos were taken and then left in another room while they processed the forms.

The two were woken up a while later have succumb to exhaustion and handed their new passports and other relevant identification cards. The woman giving them their new lives made them follow her down to the car park where another vehicle waited for them.

Another light sightseeing tour of the sunny island as they weaved through the city and shortly they arrived at Hickam field to see an idling UC-35F waiting.

Ushered aboard without ceremony the two sat together in the empty plane as it took off, quickly the plane levelled out allowing the pair to relax before the two found the day's events begin to bear down on them and the short nap earlier only making it worse, they had hours now before they landed and the two drift off to a fitful rest.

 **Nevada**

The pair were woken from their sleep by the tone change in the engines, Takeru startled awake looking around in surprise before realising he was inside a plane heading to the states. The groggy look on Sumika as she too slowly woke showed she wasn't even aware of her surroundings yet.

Outside the window darkness met them, below the bright lights of a city and just ahead lanes of light of an airport. Wherever they were they were coming in for a landing, whether this was their destination or a refuelling stop Takeru hoped he at least would be allowed a bathroom break and to stretch his legs.

The screech of rubber on tarmac and slight increase to the engines roar shook the last cobwebs from their minds, it was the weirdest sensation to deal with. Their bodies were well rested but their minds were not, yet. It would take some time for the true toll to be taken.

"Well this is your stop." The pilot left the cockpit having taxied to a hanger and shut down the plane. He pulled out a cigarette and opening the hatch. "Thanks for flying Pacific airlines, I have always wanted to say that." The wry grin crossed the man's face as he lit up and left the plane.

The noise was deafening as they left the confines of the craft, while the light was artificial and the skies colour showed that soon dawn would break the area was busy with activity. The runways of the airport filled with planes and the HSST shuttles for transporting supplies to various destinations.

As they stepped onto the tarmac a shuttle was launched on the catapults its engines breaking the sound barrier as it ripped into the atmosphere and into space.

Like with Hawaii a parked 4x4 waited with two more men, these ones suited and stern. Black jackets and weirdly enough sun glasses the image of professionals, something only broken by the large orange ear protectors on their heads.

The pair knew the drill now, get in the car and off to another destination, this time the two waited for them to belt up before driving through the base and the check point out into the highways of the desert.

"I will explain how it's going to go." The passenger agent spoke startling the pair as he turned around in his seat. "We need to fast track our agents to ensure freedom and democracy for all, we will put you through an accelerated training program of both physical and theoretical work."

"You will be trained for three months in the army before going on to TSF training and then off for your relevant spec ops program, in all about nine months. You will spend a few weeks inside a unit in the regular army after this to provide some legitimacy before being sent to where we need you, do you understand this?"

"Yes." Both replied instantly, the man nodding.

"Good, quick on the uptake."

The car pulled off the road turning off its lights and being bounced along the rough terrain even with the off road vehicle, ahead a chain-link fence ringed a large area that was almost invisible.

In another universe with another Takeru, the area known as Area 51 was rife with rumour, to many the base housed aliens captured from the fifties and was responsible for many of the technological innovations since then.

In this universe Area 51 was housing aliens, deep in the crust of the earth scientists worked tirelessly to develop means to kill the BETA, large herds of the smaller strains were kept in stasis with many redundancies to prevent accidents.

Some released into special anti-BETA housing units to study their life expectancies when deprived of a hive reactor, and state of the art TSF and weapons were created for the CIA to deal with their enemies.

To most Area 51 didn't exist, a blackhole that money simply vanished into using the bureaucracy of the nation to hide the spending. Only the very upper echelons of the government knew of the true purpose of the location and even then most only knew what the CIA wanted them to know.

Takeru and Sumika were taken to the outer base, like the nearby airfield which it was technically part of. The exterior was made up of runways and hangers and a single TSF bay, parking near the smallest building the two were ushered out and into the interior.

A training centre for agents of the CIA, an area set off to the side with beds and a small PX and quartermasters near that. The agent who had not been driving lead them inside the sleeping quarters before closing the door.

"I am Agent Rogers, I will be your trainer and handler during this period." He motioned to two beds with open foot lockers and a large pile of books. "You will begin tomorrow on the physical training, I expect you to be speaking fluent English within the next month."

"Those books are required reading and we will test you on everything you learn, do you get me?" The last part was barked out causing both to stiffen.

"Y-yes!" Takeru replied before Sumika copied.

"Good, get your uniforms and gear from the quartermasters, the PX is where you eat. I will wake you at 0500 tomorrow."

With those words the agent left leaving the two alone in the barracks room, the pair looked at each other, much had happened in the last 24 hours and for the next year more would too, it was going to be a challenge the like of which neither had expected the day before.

 **A/N: Cutting it here, next chapter will be a flash forward and then a flash back, remember the CIA in this are the same as canon, morally dubious at best, not even this Takeru and Sumika will be exempt from them even working for them, and yes this will be a dark fic.**

 **Still hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you did and didn't like.**


End file.
